Ryu VS Lucario (DB)
Ryu VS Lucario is the 7th Episode of RedHero14's Death Battles. It features Ryu from Street Fighter and Lucario from Pokemon. Description Wondering Warriors coming to clash against each other. Which Warrior would win in a fight? Interlude (Cues: Invader - Jim Johnston) *Wiz: They are the most iconic fighting characters of all time. They are wondering warriors, and strong combatants. *'Boomstick: Ofcourse, Martial Artists could be cringworthy, but let's put it this way! This battle will be amazing!' *Wiz: Ryu, the wondering warrior of Street Fighter... *'Boomstick: And Lucario, the Aura Fighting Pokemon. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick' *Wiz: And it's out job to analyze their weapons, armour and skill to find out who would win a Death Battle. Ryu (Cues: Ryu Stage - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U) *Wiz: As a very young child, Ryu was orphaned and left with no memories about his parents, and whether they were still alive. *'Boomstick: He was found and adopted by a man named Gouken who raised Ryu in his secluded dojo and trained Ryu in the ways of his martial arts. Shortly afterwards, Gouken would later train his best friend's spoiled son, Ken Masters. Ken served not only as a sparring partner, but also gave Ryu a friend in the form of a boy his own age. Heh, and heck even they were best friends, but we all know what really happened to Ken when he fought ter- *gets slammed* Owwww, my head...' *Wiz: Hehehehe, i had to do it for once about your obsession with Ken's Wife. *'Boomstick: Uhhhhh she was hot though....' *Wiz: Anyways. Ryu looked up to Gouken as a father figure, and regards Ken as his best friend and surrogate brother, a relationship which remains to this day. *'Boomstick: And you guessed it...He did! Way to go champ!' *Wiz: Ryu's fighting style is called the Ansatsuken, or Assassin's Fist fighting style. But the name is actually a bit misleading. *'Boomstick: Yeah, like it doesn't really mean to y'know murder someone, it's just...a karate fighting style, but except with awesome powers!' *Wiz: Ryu has moves like the Hadokuken, a Ki projectile like a Fireball, The Tatsumaki Senpukyaku is a spinning kick off the air forward at the opponent. It can also reflect certain projectiles back to the foe. The Shoryuken is a rising uppercut that launches his foes so high in the air that they fall back on the ground hard. *'Boomstick: Damn...' *Wiz: Also Ryu's skills earn him the right to fight its host, Sagat. Sagat nearly beats Ryu into unconsciousness and, thinking he had won, drops his guard to help Ryu up. *'Boomstick: And you know what else he did...He fucking Metso Shoryuken'd his fucking chest off! Ryu killed him! thanks for watching everyone!' (Cues: Super Street Fighter IV Arcade Edition - Evil Ryu Theme) *Wiz: However, after Ryu's accidental murder caused Ryu the taste of the Satsui No Hado or Surge of Murderous intent. The Satsui no Hado gives Ryu incredible power but at the expense of his humanity. He can tap a portion of this power to safely enhance his attacks however, should his desire to win become so great he would even commit murder. If he loses control, he will become the vicious Evil Ryu *'Boomstick: Evil Ryu is so damn sadistic! Hell he even has moves like the Metsu Hadouken, Ryu charges a Hadoken that is likely one of the most powerful variants of the move. Damn, it can even murder a skyscraper!' *Wiz: He has moves like the Ryusokyaku, Ryukosai, Rakuyo Hadoken, Messatsu Gou Hadou, and Messatsu-Goshoryu. Which are more enhanced moves of his base self *'Boomstick: And finally! The ultimate move to obliverate someone! but not clearly killing their soul. Ryu can use the Ultimate Evil Move called the "Shun Goku Satsu" or you could just call it The "Raging Demon".' *Wiz: The Raging Demon is a move, in which it obliverates a User's Soul. In this case, Ryu can't obliverate a Soul while using this move. Also Ryu has managed to find a way to break out of the Satsui No Hado. Gouken's teachings instilled a powerful belief in Ryu. If he can resist and shun this dark temptation, he can attain an even greater power. (Cues: Super Street Fighter 4 Ryu vs Akuma theme) *'Boomstick: Yep. By detaching himself from all emotion, he enters an altered state of consciousness.' *Wiz: In this state, Ryu uses the technique called "The Power of Nothingness". *'Boomstick: Ugh...It's still a Stupid Name!' *Wiz: Yeah, deal with it Boomstick! The Power of Nothingness is more focused than the Dark Hado, allowing Ryu complete control over his mind and body. His moves increases and his superhuman feats are increased in this state. Ryu's moves are inhanced and can use the Shinku Hadouken Blast to defeat evil infront of him. *'Boomstick: Holy Shit! Well you know how strong he is at this state!' *Wiz: Ryu is tough enough to take out various gang members, even fast enough to dodge bullets and has defeated the likes of M. Bison, Blanka, and his own best friend Ken Masters. *'Boomstick: But that's not all! Ryu has a few weaknesses.' *Wiz: Ryu can lose his calm sometimes, he believes in showing true mercy to his opponents, and does not believe in killing his opponent. He is also afraid of spiders as he woke up with one in his mouth and he can't use the Power of Nothingness at his fullest. The Shun Goku Satsu will not destroy the target's soul if they are able to release all of their hate, rage, desires, and darkness or if they lack them to begin with. *'Boomstick: Yep! He refuses to kill!' *Wiz: But overall, Ryu has been through so much in his life and he continues to be very successful as he can be! Lucario (Cues: Dialga / Palkia Battle at Spear Pillar! - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *'Boomstick: Haha!! I'm playing Pokemon Go! Oh Look i'm catching myself a Charmander!' *Wiz: Ugh! Boomstick?! Shouldn't we be on track! *'Boomstick: Wait what? Oh my bad! I was busy playing Pokemon Go' *Wiz: Anyways, Lucario is the Steel and Fighting type Pokemon, *'Boomstick: But he didn't start off like that! No, No!! He did not!' *Wiz: Lucario was once the loyal Pokemon of Sir Aaron before Aaron sacrificed himself for his kingdom. Lucario was put into Aaron's staff and was re-awakened in after coming out of his staff and met Ash and his friends. But once Lucario was released out of the staff he mistakened Ash to be sir Aren why? because he was blind and Ash was carying the staff Sir Aren and had to use aura to see but somehow recovered from blindness. *'Boomstick: Sooner or later, Lucario requested to go to the Tree of Beginning to bring everything back to life with Ash. As they did, and don't know why. They were being hunted down by the Regis: Regice, Regirock and Registeel. Hell if Regigigas was there, all hell would bring lose.' *Wiz: Lucario managed to reached the center, where the Tree began to disfunction, threatening the balance of the world. Lucario and Ash tried to stop it, but Lucario instead sacrificed himself before Ash could perish, meeting the same fate his master had met. Ironically, this is exactly what Aaron was trying to prevent. *'Boomstick: Holy Shit?! He did What?!' *Wiz: He sacrificed himself to save the world from the threat of the balance. He lives peacefully now. *'Boomstick: Damn' (Cues: Victory Road - Super Smash Bros. Brawl) *Wiz: Lucario is equiped With a Lucarionite, Lucario can assume the mighty form of Mega Lucario. *'Boomstick: After a short transformation, DBZ style, Mega Lucario gains a huge boost in Attack power, and even gains the move called "Adaptability". Adaptability raises the amount of STAB bonus Lucario recieves. Needless to say, Mega Lucario is an extreamly offensive attacker. this Lucario can keep up with Pikachu in this form and Pikachu can move faster than the human eye to see and thats when it lost control over himself.' *Wiz: The human eye can see 120 frames persecond which means that he would move with a time frame of 0.008 seconds. *'Boomstick: Waaiittt...HOLY SHIT! THATS QUICK!!!! and before anyone says, we know its outside help but his trainer is dead and Lucario is no ordinary Pokemon, and most likely has much more power than other Pokemon that require a trainer to Mega Evolve.' *Wiz: And remember, Lucario is a top tier Pokemon. This means that he can take on the Gods and Titans in the Pokemon universe, including but not limited to; The God of Time, the four Golems of Ancient Times, the embodiments of Life, Death, Nightmares and even the Creator of the Universe itself. *'Boomstick: Tell me this isn't even fucking hardcore.' *Wiz: It is Boomstick, It is. *'Boomstick: Damn it....Anyways Aura is a sort of like Ki or chakra , a life force that flows through all living things.' *Wiz: This lets Lucario talk telepathically .all Lucario possess the innate ability. With Aura, Lucario can communicate with others via telepathy, read the minds and actions of others giving them a form of precognition. *'Boomstick: Holy Shit, He better not try to read mines!' (Cues: Synergy Burst - Pokkén Tournament) *Wiz: Aura enables them to sense other auras and he can use Aura to see even when blinded, and project it in the form of barriers and powerful attacks.The Aura can also boost Lucario’s striking power when Lucario is injured. *'Boomstick: The more damage you put onto the Aura Pokémon, the stronger he gets! it's like the Hulk but you need to take it like a bitch. Aura can strengthens immensely when Lucario is critically injured, allowing him to turn the tide of the battle even when things seems to be getting in his enemys favour.' *Wiz: Lucario's most well-known attack is the Aura Sphere. A concentrated, spherical blast that hits, regardless of how much you may lower Lucario’s accuracy or up your evasiveness. It is considered to be Lucario’s signature attack, however, it is not his strongest Aura technique… Introduced in Super Smash Bros. Brawl, his ultimate Aura attack is most likely the Final Smash technique known as the Aura Storm. Jumping up into the air, Lucario releases a powerful beam like a kamahamaha attack that launches an opponent upward wildly into the air, with devastating raw power behind it. *'Boomstick: It looks like......THE KAMEHAME-' *Wiz: Yeah yeah we get that! Anyways, he has Force Palm, which has him grab the opponent and palm them in the chest hard making aura come out from their back. Lucario can clone himself using Double team, but it must work perfectly when he feels a hit coming to him, also this increases his accuracy. *'Boomstick: Whoa and you know what else is cool?! Lucario uses a Bone as a freaking weapon! It's called Bone Rush.' *Wiz: The Aura is Lucario's trademark power. This mysterious energy allows Lucario to manipulate his strength and senses, as well as sensing feeling and even reading thoughts. *'Boomstick: Acording to the millions Pokedex entries from Omega Ruby, Alpha Sapphire to X and Y, a generic Lucario can sense things up to half a mile away; The aura can also allow Lucario to sense other lifeform's aura. The aura even allows Lucario to see the unseen. And We said it once and we said it again Lucario's aura power rises the more damage he takes.' *Wiz: The Aura significantly boosts the power of ALL of Lucarios attacks; Extremespeed is faster and further reaching; Aura Sphere is larger and more destructive, and basic combat moves hits harder. *'Boomstick: Damn, now i want to catch one! but you know what sucks about this pokemon? THEY'RE DEFENSES SUCK! Ha haaa, They have so much low Defense on them, being pretty easy to catch.' *Wiz: Lucario is at best, average by the standards of the universe he hails from, both at 70 in its base state; and his HP, in both forms, is at a general score of 70. And unfortunately, Lucario is weak against Fire, Fighting and Ground type moves. *'Boomstick: Even more unfortunate, two of those are ALWAYS SHOWING UP!!' *Wiz: But, at the end of the day, Lucario is one of the most beloved, popular and overused Pokémon. Its competitive power, resistances, abilities, move pool and Mega Form make him a deadly force to be reckoned with his combat capabilities easily allow him to be as one of the greats of Nintendo. Whether a trained Lucario or Movie Lucario, the Dog Aura Pokémon has guarded those he trusts with his life and will continue fighting to resume his duties as a guardian and better himself for fighting.Lucario has been and always will be a good choice for any Pokemon team since it was first revealed back in 2006 and has continued to be a top tier Pokemon ever since. Death Battle In a forest, Ryu is seen walking around playing Pokemon Go when he suddenly comes across Lucario who was meditating. Ryu looks forward at the Lucario and smirks abit taking out an Pokeball. Lucario was busy meditating crossing his arms and closing his eyes. Ryu then arcs his arm back and throws the pokeball. Lucario is still meditating until he opens one eye dashing out of the way, making Ryu miss the pokeball. Ryu is surprised and turns around looking to Lucario. Lucario: Human, was it that necessary to catch me! I can sense you have aura like me! Ryu: Aura? How can you see my Ki? Lucario: It's simple human...Your Aura is the same color as mine. Now answer me this question, why are you attempting to capture me. Ryu crosses his arms. Ryu: I was playing Pokemon Go, im trying to get up to level 20. Lucario: Hmm i see Lucario shows his aura and tries to attack Ryu, but Ryu quickly reacts with a sidestep. Ryu turns around in his fighting stance. Lucario gets in his fighting stance as well. (Cues: Street Fighter 4 - Theme: Volcanic Rim) FIGHT! Ryu and Lucario begin to shoot the Hadouken and Aura Sphere at each other multiple times first for a while. Hadokuen and Aura Sphere colliding in with each other as Lucario stops and dashes to Ryu jumping over the oncoming Hadoken and begins to try and punch Ryu, but Ryu blocks the attack and Collaborne Breakers Lucario in the head. Lucario feels thisas Ryu subsequently kicks Lucario in the face with his Tatsumaki Senpukyaku, uppercutting him with a Shouryuken, and then shooting a Shakunetsu Hadoken into Lucario's chest. Lucario is hit into a tree. Ryu walks over and kicks Lucario even further through multiple trees with the Joudan Sokutougeri. Lucario holds his stomach coughing out blood. Ryu slowly approaches Lucario and tries to punch, but Lucario grabs the punch in time. Lucario's aura shows again as he then Force Palms through Ryu's chest. Ryu is pushed back, but Aura bursts out of his body. Lucario takes out his Bone on Bone Rush and begins to hit Ryu multiple times around his body and finishes it with a punch forward. Lucario then shoots out Aura Sphere at Ryu in the chest. Ryu is hit in the chest trying to stand up. Lucario walks over to him. Lucario: The Aura is with m- What the?! Ryu does a surprise Shoryuken knocking Lucario in the sky again. Ryu then gets ready to perform the Jourdan Sokutougeri again, but Lucario uses double team as it connects. Lucario dissapears. Ryu looks around finding Lucario around him. Suddenly Lucario appears from out of nowhere and tries to kick Ryu on his back, but Ryu turns quickly moving out of the way. Lucario hits into a tree knocking it down as it almost crushes him. Ryu watches carefully to be sure Lucario comes back to life. Lucario: Lucarionite! Infuse with me! (Cues: Synergy Burst (Final Boss) - Pokken Tournament) Lucario then breaks out and is in his Mega Evolution Form roaring in anger. Ryu sees this and gets in fighting stance again. Lucario: I will show you no mercy! The Enraged Mega Lucario begins to dash at Ryu at 000.8 Seconds punching and kicking him multiple times as Ryu feels all this and feels critically injured. Lucario continues this assult on Ryu as he gets out his Bone to slash at him. Ryu feeling critical pain holding his chest as he falls on his knees breathing heavily. Ryu: Look...I just want to capture a Pokemon! Lucario: Nonsense! Lucario charges up a powerful Aura Sphere and shoots it to Ryu, Ryu looks and is strucked hard in smoke. Lucario crosses his arms looking carefully then he sees a flash of red through it. Ryu: I got one too! (Cues: Synergy Burst (Shadow Mewtwo) - Pokken Tournament) Ryu removes the smoke around him now in his Evil Ryu state. Lucario dashes to Evil Ryu as Ryu dashes to Mega Lucario. They both collide with Evil Ryu only getting the advantage. Evil Ryu shoots Rakuyo Hadoken into Lucario's chest once again. Evil Ryu hops up into the air shooting out more Hadokens downwards to Lucario. Lucario quickly gains conscious and dodges the hadokens, but is strucked by Evil Ryu with Ryusokyaku. Evil Ryu gets off of Lucario. Mega Lucario gets up and blocks an oncoming punch and Force Palms Evil Ryu in the abdomen again, and does 3 spin kicks with Aura around his foot to his check. Lucario then shoots out another fully charged sphere into Evil Ryu's chest knocking him back into a wall. Lucario crosses his arms. Lucario: Your Ki is too weak for me, but my Aura gets stronger each time i take damage. Evil Ryu: GOTCHA! Mega Lucario takes a small step back and sees Evil Ryu's eyes flash glow. Evil Ryu begins to use the Raging Demon technique towards Mega Lucario. Mega Lucario dodges out of the way as Evil Ryu misses and turns around seeing Lucario shoot multiple aura spheres at Evil Ryu which were in different shapes and sizes at Ryu Ending with a Aura Blast that knocks Evil Ryu back again. Evil Ryu bounces away, then reverts back to normal Ryu as the Satsu no Hado is spent. Panting hard, Ryu focuses all of his remaining power while on his knees. (Cues: Dark Colosseum - Pokken Tournament) Ryu: I.....Must.....Concentrate...........I will not be consumed by evil! Ryu attains the Power of Nothingness, standing back up on his feet. Mega Lucario looks. Lucario: He's in his Godly Ki! Hmph! He must be one of the Gods i have beaten! (Cues: Most Wondrous Battle Music Ever: AZPV) Ryu focuses on his power as both Ryu and Lucario begin to approach at each other and punch and kick each other. Mega Lucario feeling too much trying to gain back his power. Ryu shoots out the Denjin Hadouken which it successfully hits Lucario in the chest stunning him as Lucario is on his knees reverting back to his base form breathing heavily. Ryu arcs his arms back. Ryu: SHINKU HADOKUEN!!!! Ryu shoots out Shinku Hadoken at Lucario as Lucario takes the blast. Lucario is hit into the wrong bounced off the wall. Ryu gets into his Focus Attack state. Lucario gets up with his aura fully in power as he dashes forward at Ryu punching and kicking him as Ryu felt nothing and suddenly punches Lucario in the chest really hard stunning him and making him go unconcious. Slow motionly Ryu does one uppercut to his jaw in slow motion, then he uppercuts with his other fist, before finally finshing the battle with a third striking uppercut off the ground decapitating Lucario's head off his own body while performing the Shinku Shoryuken'. Ryu lands on the ground safely and Lucario's dead body hits the ground hard with his head into the ground next to his body. Ryu: Ugh......Not again....... Ryu turns away and walks away picking up his bag and walking away as his phone was placed in his bag earlier. KO! Results *'Boomstick: HOLY CRAP?! POKEMON FANS ARE PISSED!' *Wiz: Both Ryu and Lucario showed good effort in their Base form, but Evil Ryu and the Power of Nothingness seems to overcome Mega Lucario. *'Boomstick: Mega Lucario may be fast and all, but Evil Ryu and the Power of Nothingness is faster than that.' *Wiz: Also in the Evil Ryu state. Ryu could walk into bullets without even having a scratch on him. Also Ryu is far more trained by Gouken, same thing for Lucario, but except his trainer died on him. Ryu's trainer survived the Raging Demon after he took his soul out of his body and afterwards came back in. *'Boomstick: Also Lucario kinda did go berserk and out of control during the first part of this battle. Looks like Lucario couldn't pull himself together!' *Wiz: The Winner is Ryu Next Time *Boomstick: Next Time on Death Battle! ???: I want to be a true gentlemanǃ You were a woman in troubleǃ There are times when a gentleman has to be courageous and fight, even when his opponent is bigger than he is and he knows he's going to loseǃ But one day, I'll be able to beat themǃ ..JONATHAN JOESTAR SUNLIGHT OVERDRIVES INTO DEATH BATTLE! Trivia Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death battles Category:RedHero14's Death Battles Category:Video Games Death Battle Category:'Street Fighter vs Pokemon' Death Battle Category:Capcom VS Nintendo themed fights Category:Hero vs Hero Themed Fights